You were saying
by SSE-chan
Summary: I know I suck at titles and summaries...O well...a little surprise appears that might tear Kakashi and Sakura apart. What will happen?


**Hey everyone :) Another KakaSaku tribute from me. I hope it's to your liking. If it is please leave a review, thanks :) Enjoy**

**Disclaim: I do not own Kakashi, Sakura or the Naruto showline but I wished I have a bowl of Ichiraku's ramen now :( **

* * *

**You were saying**

"Ahh...it's finally over." A medical kunoichi breath in front of a navy blue door. She was exhausted after a full day at the hospital almost to the point where she couldn't even turn the key in its lock. Suddenly there was a familiar presence behind her, one that always sent shivers up her spine but not in a bad way.

"Need any help?" someone whispered into her ear. Two arms were pinned up against her door with her between them, their left hand rested on hers that was still holding the key. In response, her hand relaxed and she leaned lightly against his chest. She felt his eyes on her. She smiled then the key slowly turned.

When the door finally swung open Sakura stepped in then turned to face her visitor. He didn't show any emotional features but his eye did show that he was smiling.

"Welcome home, Sakura."

She smiled then pulled him in. "I'm home. Welcome home, Kakashi."

He smiled even wider as he was pulled into a hug.

"I'm home. Shall we retire to the bedroom now?"

Sakura rolled her eyes but a smirk cracked on her face.

"You can turn in first I'm gonna take a bath first." She turned and smiled to herself, knowing that he had been disappointed.

She slipped into the shower, allowing the water to hammer down against her body. It was as if the water was washing away her fatigue. The room was filled with steam by the time she was all dressed and ready to turn in, she sighed in relief. She turned to the mirror and ran her finger over the flat surface.

She walked towards the bedroom, finding a man on the bed with his eyes closed. He had taken his headband off and his mask was pulled down. She sat at the edge of the bed watching him for a while.

"That was fast..." the man mumbled sleepily

"Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting. The bathroom's free now."

Kakashi opened his onyx eye, turning his head just a little. "Okay...but I'd rather stay here a little while more. I'm too lazy to move right now."

Sakura stood then walked out the room not even saying a word. Kakashi sat up, he panicked and ran after her. He found her on the window sill out in the living room. She was looking out.

"Sakura?"

She didn't answer for a long time. "Sakura?"

"Kakashi when are you planning on taking your shower?" she asked still looking out the window, completely in her own world.

The shinobi chuckled softly "If you really want me to take that shower already guess I'll go now."

Sakura didn't respond once again. Despite the urge to question her , Kakashi headed towards the washroom. _What could be bothering her?_

**~xxXXxx~**

The orange-red horizon was magnificent as the sun set in the west. Eventually a sheet of stars unraveled in the night sky. Outside the slim window sill where Sakura sat at, a pair of small brown paws appeared. At first they just stood there until one of them started pawing at the window. That finally made Sakura look down at the creature outside. It was a small brown puppy!

The little thing started pathetically at her, staring right into her eyes. She shifted to her knees staring awkwardly at it. All of a sudden rain started rapping down on the window sill. The puppy started struggling , pawing and meowing for help. Sakura gasped, quick to let the little thing in.

"Come here, little girl." She cooed, the little puppy licking at her wrist, before shaking itself dry. Sakura giggled.

"Let's get you somewhere warm little one."

As she picked it up, his presence materialized behind her.

"Feeling any better?" Kakashi asked behind her

"Better." She said cheerfully, turning around with the puppy in her palm. Its huge eyes fixed on the man. It instantly barked.

Kakashi jumped back. Sakura nearly dropped the puppy. She patted it and smooth out the pup's fur, trying to calm it down. Eventually it did. "Shhh...little one. He won't hurt you. I promise." It was still glaring at Kakashi but it was calm.

"Sakura...where did that come from?" Kakashi demanded with his eyes narrowed. Sakura looked down at the puppy. "She was just out on the window sill but then it started raining so I let her in. Is something wrong?" The shinobi turned around slowly, facing his back to her.

"Ie...I'm going to go for a walk. Don't wait for me okay."

"What? But it's raining not to mention that's late now." Sakura stated.

The door closed leaving Sakura alone with a tensed puppy in her arms. "Kakashi..."

~xxXXxx~

Outside the streets were empty and almost to quiet well at least near the housing parts. The drizzle was heaving, the rain hammering down on him from head to toe. By the time he reached the town people were running to find shelter, he even saw Asuma and Kurenai sharing a coat under the rain. Asuma and Kakashi met each others gaze but Asuma didn't recognize his fellow leaf shinobi not that he could when Kurenai was around.

Kakashi wandered the busy streets barely noticed by anyone nor notice anything around him until he accidentally walked into a wall. He was at Ichiraku's! With nothing much to do anyway he walked in. Drying himself a little, smooth-en out his hair pulling some hair over his right eye to cover his scared eye a little. He looked almost different from himself. Thanks to the rain his hair managed to stay down. Breathing out he pulled back the curtains of the store popping his head in. No one was there except the staff.

"Evening, sir. One bowl of your standard ramen please."he ordered taking a seat.

"Coming up." Ichiraku shouted happily.

"Would you like some water or tea, Nii-san?"Ayame asked smiling widely

"Hot tea would be just fine, thanks Onee-chan." Kakashi returned her smile.

Ayame blushed , the ramen then came. "Here you are. Enjoy." Kakashi gave a small smile this time, picking up his chopsticks. "Ittadakimasu" he said under his breath.

Ayame presented the hot cup of tea beside Kakashi's bowl, studying the man's face. Feeling her eyes on him , Kakashi swallowed then offered a small smile.

"Yes, Onee-chan?"

Ayame quickly looked away, her face red.

"Ie...sumi ma sen. It's just you look oddly familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't believe we've met face-to-face. Ichiraku's is the best ramen store in all of Konoha. Maybe we've seen each other in the ramen crowd." Kakashi said with a smile.

"But then ...I would remember you. What's your name Nii-san?"

Before Kakashi could answer the curtains of the store parted. "Kakashi?" someone whispered from behind them. The man's smile narrowed then he looked down into his bowl bringing it to his lips.

"Eh, welcome Sakura-chan. This is rare. You usually don't come out this late. What brings you by?"

"Hi Ayame-chan. Nothing really. Have you seen Kakashi-kun around anywhere?"

The shop girl shook her head "Nope. Not today. Maybe he's already gone home. Have you checked there?" Sakura sighed sadly "Yea...I keep passing by his house every time I search one place. What am I to do. He's mad at me but I don't know why."

The man at the counter finished his tea and laid down the money he owed before turning to exit. Not meeting Sakura at all. "Thanks for the meal, Ayame-chan." The girl behind the counter blushed red pink, before she could utter anything the customer left.

Sakura stared at the space between the two. Ichiraku then placed his dough covered hand on his daughter's shoulder, his head turned to Sakura.

"Have you checked the training grounds yet?"

"Nope not yet. I guess I'll head there first. I hope he's there."

Ichiraku smiled till his teeth showed and his eyes were closed. He waved Sakura on as she left.

Outside Sakura suddenly bumped into someone, she almost fell forward but that someone managed to catch her before that could have happened.

"Sumi ma sen."she shot backwards.

"No problem. Please excuse me." The man from before saud softly.

He walked pass her heading towards the academy maybe? Suspiciously Sakura followed him quietly. He walked steadily, swiftly and yet no one even seemed to have noticed him. The rain was dropping lightly still. She found it odd that the man had nothing but the clothes on his back to protect him from the rain. Not even an umbrella. She guessed that he may have been caught stranded in Ichiraku's when it started to pour but he looked soaked there from the start.

They had arrived at the academy. Suddenly he disappeared at the entrance. Sakura gasped but only for a moment.

Inside Kakashi pulled his hair back, pressing it down to squeeze out as much water as possible. As he walked down the hallway his hair was motioning back to its original hair shape. The water he left behind was following him as soon as he was dry he conjured up a little chakra. "Water style water snake jutsu!"

The collected water took on a form of a snake and slithered between the gaps of the sliding windows. Its form collapsing as soon as it was outside.

"That's that. Better head to the office . Might as well work on the report before I change my mind." He sighed, obviously annoyed. The hallway was dark but the light of the office managed to lighten the mood and darkness in the academy. The scribbling of the borrowed pen on paper kept Kakashi from letting his fatigue and moodiness from taking him into dream.

Some lights flickered to life on the west side of the building. Sakura climbed the tree just outside the room with the lights. _What the heck am I doing? I should be looking for Kakashi! Not following a stranger. _Her body said otherwise. She raised her body just enough to look into the window. What she saw nearly made her fall from the branch she was on.

Kakashi was sitting at a desk doing paperwork. WITHOUT COMPLAINING! Sakura didn't believe what she was seeing. She loose her balance and when tumbling to the ground. She didn't have enough momentum to land on her feet. "Ie...ie..ie..ie..ie...It...tai..." she groaned.

"Sakura?"

She turned up, Kakashi was looking down at her from the window, a smirk cemented on his face.

"Eh..he...he...he. Hi sensei." She said innocently, rubbing her legs where she fell.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked instantly by her side.

She stared at him then blushed. _Crap, it's happening again! _"Ie...Dai jo bou." She sprang up.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile even more. "You shouldn't be out this late, Kura-chan. It's not safe..." he said rubbing her wrist.

"I'm not a child, Kakashi. I can take care of myself!" she huffed.

Kakashi laughed at that. " I know you can but I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Kakashi..."

"If you'll excuse me. I have some papers to attend to."

"Kakashi..."

"Wha-.."he couldn't finish. Sakura had pressed herself into his chest burying her face into his clothes, soaking them more than the rain.

"Sakura let 's head inside. Something tells me you wanna say something."

She shook her head. Sakura just held onto him afraid he would leave again.

"Kashi...I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me anymore. Please..." she begged soaking his chest.

_**Yip yip yip**_

They both turned dumb founded. Kakashi's face blanched at the sight next to Sakura's ankle. She squatted down and picked up the wet puppy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shakily.

The puppy licked her face. She turned but found that Kakashi was gone.

The lights of the office was still on, Sakura sighed sadly and climbed the tree again only with the puppy in her hands now. She only caught a glimpse of a person's shadow running out the room. The little puppy yipped and jumped right out of her arms running after Kakashi.

Sakura was about to follow when the report on the table caught her eye. Her eyes rolled only for a second then she ran after the puppy. Soon she was outside again. The puppy barking up a tree. Sakura smiled a little then jumped after him. Sure enough she found Kakashi trying to hide in a shrub of leaves.

"Hi Kakashi..." she said poking him in the head.

"Sakura...not that I want to be rude but take that mutt away and by that I don't mean back to the house." He said obviously a little more than annoyed.

Sakura looked down at the puppy still scratching at the tree. She jumped down, scooped the little thing up and up the tree again in a flash, it's legs hanging downwards. She giggled suddenly. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Sakura. This is no laughing matter." She was still bubbling "I-I-I-'m sorry ppfftt. I just can't believe it...pfft..." She giggled.

"You saw the report didn't you." Kakashi said with his head hanging down, a storm of gloom over him. "If you aren't going to get rid of it then I will." He said springing up.

"Kakashi!"

"Fine...I'm heading home..." he said heading in the opposite direction.

"I doubt that it was that bad..." she said softly. He turned around "Sakura...you have no idea..."

_Yip Yip Yip_

"Sshhh..."

"Uh...Sakura it is sh—ing..." Kakashi said staring down at his front shirt.

"Eh?..."

The little puppy yipped happily. All there was now was a soaked kunoichi, a puppy yipping happily in her arms and a new profound smell that lingered on Kakashi's body.

"You were saying?" Kakashi said covering his face in shame.

* * *

**Hey you'all :) hope the story was to your liking I had fun writing this one. Catch you around.**

**Sakura: Kashi I thought you were good around dogs.**

**Kakashi: I am but not the ones that are a bother =./**

**Sakura: Denial...**

**Kakashi: It's not! **

**SS-chan: Give in sensei. You're loosing it**

**Yip yip**

**Kakashi: I hate all of you...**

**Yip yip **

**Kakashi: Especially you! *puppy licks face*...okay maybe not fully...**

**Sshhh...**

**Sakura&SS-chan : snicker snicker pfft**

**Kakashi: ... =./"""""""**


End file.
